Training
Training is essential for your pets if you are interesting in battling at the Battle Coliseum. There are five different stats that you can train: strength, defense, speed, health and level. For every 100 levels your pet gains 1 Talent Point to be spent on a Perk. Training Center The cheapest, and quickest way to train your pet is at the Training Center in Riverside Valley. Here you can train your pet until level 5,000. When training by hand, the level stat controls how high each of the other stats, excluding intelligence, can go. Multiply your pet's level by 2.5 to find your stat cap. Training time increases as your pet's level goes up. There is a 15% reduction in training times with a Account. Gold Account. * Level 0 - 49 : 60 minutes * Level 50 - 149: 90 minutes * Level 150 - 249: 120 minutes * Level 250 - 349: 180 minutes * Level 350 - 449: 225 minutes * Level 450 - 549: 270 minutes * Level 550 - 649: 330 minutes * Level 650 - 749: 390 minutes * Level 750 - 849: 435 minutes * Level 850 - 949: 480 minutes * Level 950 - 1049: 525 minutes * Level 1050 - 1149: 600 minutes * Level 1150 - 1249: 650 minutes * Level 1250 - 1349: 700 minutes * Level 1350 - 1449: 725 minutes * Level 1450 - 1549: 750 minutes * Level 1550 - 1649: 800 minutes * Level 1650 - 1749: 850 minutes * Level 1750 - 1849: 900 minutes * Level 1850 - 1949: 950 minutes * Level 1950 - 2449: 1000 minutes * Level 2450 - 2949: 1100 minutes * Level 2950 - 3449: 1200 minutes * Level 3450- 3949: 1300 minutes * Level 3950- 4949: 1400 minutes * Level 4950-5000: 1500 minutes There is also the option of Autotraining your pet at the training center. Other Methods of Training There are several other methods of increasing your pet's stats. While these methods tend to be less predictable they can save you some time and sP in training. Battling or completing Battle Quests will grant you pet experience points. You can trade these points for stat points in the Battle Coliseum. The cost for each stat is scaled as follows: * Strength (125-250 EXP) * Defense (125-250 EXP) * Health (150-300 EXP) * Speed (125-250 EXP) * Level (100-200 EXP) Stat Boosters are items that will grant stats to your pets. The Gym Vending Machine which uses Gym Tokens will reward you by increasing a random stat on a random pet. If you have an item in your inventory that contains either the word "shoe" or "boot" in it's title, you can kick the vending machine. Kicking the machine can increase or decrease a random stat on a random pet. Occasionally, the Job Center will grant a random stat while collecting a pet's daily paycheck. Along with their many other mutations, the pet zappers can also increase or decrease your pet's stats. The breakdown is as follows: Pet Zapper (v.1) * +1 - +3 Strength * +1 - +3 Defense * +1 - +3 Health Ultimate Pet Zapper (v.2) * -3 - +3 Strength * -3 - +3 Defense * -3 - +3 Health Category:Terminology Category:Battle